Something's Going on Us (Chapter 1 Update!)
by wheniwasyours
Summary: Tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa sesuatu terjadi di antara Luhan dan Sehun. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa hubungan mereka lebih dari apa yang orang-orang lihat selama ini. Sehun menawarkan dan Luhan menyanggupinya. Namun nyatanya, Luhan salah mengartikan perasaan nya menjadi cinta.. yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun. HUNHAN .EXO.YAOI.(Based on true story)
1. Prologue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah kisahku yang terjebak antara perasaan cinta dan hasrat seksual. Ini bukanlah kisah tentang dua anak yang saling mencintai, berbagi kasih, ataupun kisah si pengagum rahasia. Semuanya melebihi batas pemikiran kami. Yang terjadi nyatanya adalah kepuasan seksual, kegetiran, dicampakkan, dan segala aspek kompleksitas cinta yang sesungguhnya sangat sulit untuk dijabarkan.

 **Permainan bodoh itu...**

 _'_ _Aku berharap tidak pernah mengenalmu.'_

 _'_ _Aku harap kau mati saja!'_

 _'_ _Anggap saja tidak ada yang pernah terjadi di antara kita berdua.'_

Mungkin kata-kata itu yang akan berputar di kepala kalian saat membaca kisah ini, sebagaimana jeritan hatiku pada laki-laki yang sudah membawa setengah hatiku pergi. Ya membawa setengah hatiku pergi lalu dihempaskan ke tanah dan terinjak ratusan pasang kaki yang tak tahu apa pun tentang kisah antara aku dan dia. Berjuang seorang diri melawan sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, tanpa ada satu pun tempat untuk berbagi, apa lagi yang lebih menyedihkan dari itu?

Aku tahu, aku lah yang membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Aku yang membiarkan dirinya menyentuh kehidupanku dan bodohnya aku benar-benar terbuai, tanpa pernah tahu bahwa Sehun tidak akan pernah menggenggam kehidupanku seutuhnya.

Apakah aku terlalu bodoh?

Apakah aku terlalu naif?

Untuk itu.. simak kisahku baik-baik, persiapkan diri kalian, dan bantu aku menata kembali hatiku yang terhempas dan terinjak. Terhempas dan terinjak oleh laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Caption : Something's Going on Us**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, and other cast.**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, School life**

 **Rating : M**

 **(Based on true story)**

* * *

NEXT FOR CHAPTER 1? YUK DIREVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAV :))


	2. Chapter 1

**Caption : Something's Going on Us Chapter 1**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and other cast.**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, School life**

 **Rating : M**

 **(Based on true story)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I never know that I'm the designer of my own catastrophy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah melihat pembagian kelompok, Lu? Ah kau tahu, aku mendapat kelompok yang sama dengan si pemalas Jongin dan si centil Soojung!"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya saat Kyungsoo datang dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya dengan penuh semangat. Dengan refleks Luhan mengambil ponselnya, mencari informasi tentang kelompok yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo bicarakan. Kedua mata beningnya bergerak-gerak mencari-cari kelompok yang berisikan nama panjangya, Xi Luhan.

"Ah, ini dia. Bae Joohyun dan Oh Sehun... ah aku tidak mengenal mereka, Soo." Luhan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya melihat deretan nama yang akan mejadi teman satu kelompoknya. Pasalnya mereka baru menginjak kelas 3 dan kemampuan Luhan untuk mengingat wajah-wajah baru di kelasnya sangat lemah. Laki-laki berwajah mungil itu tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang baru kecuali dirinya dalam situasi yang genting, maka dari itu ia tidak mengenal siapa itu Joohyun dan Sehun.

"Ah aku benci kerja kelompok.."

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan melempar ponselnya sembarang ke atas meja. Ia menekuk kedua tangannya di meja dan meletakkan kepala mungilnya disana. Luhan benar-benar mengantuk dan entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak tak enak setelah membaca tentang pembagian kelompok itu.

Kyungsoo berdecak melihat teman sebangkunya yang sudah tenggelam ke alam mimpi bahkan saat Kang seonsaengnim baru menginjakkan kaki di depan kelas. Kyungsoo membuka catatannya dan mulai mencatat apa yang Kang seonsaengnim tulis di papan tulis. Kyungsoo tahu saat Luhan terbangun nanti, ia akan merengek meminta catatan Kyungsoo untuk ujian nanti. Jika Kyungsoo menolak, Luhan akan merengek dan mengancam tidak akan menjadi sahabatnya lagi. Padahal Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Luhan tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi disini kecuali dirinya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, satu per satu siswa di kelas pun 'tumbang' dan kehilangan kesadaran mereka. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih setia dengan pulpen mereka dan mencatat penjelasan Kang seonsaengnim yang bersuara sangat pelan persis seperti seorang pendongeng.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Mata bulatnya menangkap satu sosok laki-laki berambut coklat –hampir pirang yang sedang tidur di kursi paling belakang. Laki-laki itu berpostur tegap dan berdada bidang, sementara kepalanya bersandar pada dinding di sebelahnya sehingga Kyungsoo bisa melihat paras tampan laki-laki itu.

"Sehun?" bisik Kyungsoo memandangi laki-laki yang duduk di samping Kim Jongin itu.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIING

Kyungsoo segera membangunkan Luhan dengan tidak berperi-kemanusiaan untuk menunjukkan laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun itu. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata indahnya dan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. Namun sayang, laki-laki tampan bernama Sehun itu sudah menghilang bersama Jongin menuju kantin.

"Kau tahu, dia lumayan tampan dan sepertinya orang yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya kulitnya lebih putih dari pada si Jongin itu." ujar Kyungsoo sambil membereskan buku catatannya. Sementara Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak mau tahu. Luhan adalah tipikal orang yang tidak ingin tahu hal-hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan kehidupannya. Sebut saja Sehun adalah hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan hidupnya.

Kedua sahabat itu berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut-perut mereka yang sedari tadi berteriak minta diisi. Luhan menatap sekeliling kantin dengan malas dan duduk di tempat yang selalu ia tempati dengan sahabat pendeknya itu di kantin.

Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di antrian hanya berdecak melihat sahabatnya yang sedang menumpukan dagunya di tangan. Luhan seperti tak ada semangat hidup, pikir Kyungsoo. Hidup nya terlampau datar untuk laki-laki berwajah tampan –namun cantik seperti Luhan. Padahal jika Luhan mau membuka diri, banyak laki-laki dan perempuan diluar sana yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan perhatian darinya.

"Para senior yang sudah lulus mengatakan padaku bahwa kerja kelompok kali sangat menyenangkan! Kau tahu? Menanam dan memelihara bunga mawar! Bukankah itu sangat menarik?!" ujar Kyungsoo penuh semangat sambil menyendokkan nasi gorengnya ke mulut. Luhan hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar kabar 'menarik' dari Kyungsoo.

"Yayaya aku tahu, Kyungsoo-ya. Tetap saja aku tidak suka berkenalan dengan siswa-siswa baru. Aku benci kerja kelompok."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi prihatin saat mendengar jawaban dari bibir Luhan. Hatinya kembali teriris ketika teringat luka yang Luhan pendam hingga membuat dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang. Luhan mengaduk-aduk nasi nya malas. Ia benar-benar benci dan ingin menenggelamkan diri jika berhadapan dengan orang-orang baru. Ia benci suasana canggung karena basa-basi, ia takut mereka akan memandangnya aneh, ia benar-benar ingin menghilang dari muka bumi. Namun mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya demi mendapatkan nilai-nilai yang ia inginkan.

Luhan melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Sesekali ia mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol tentang apa saja hal yang akan mereka lakukan di semester baru kali ini. Mereka bertekad untuk mengecat rambut mereka (karena mereka paling senior di sekolah) dan berencana akan merebut peringkat 1 dari tangan si jenius Joonmyeon yang sialnya kembail satu kelas dengan mereka.

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Kau kalah taruhan, kau harus membayar semua makanan kami!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara perempuan memekik di antara kegaduhan siswa-siswa yang memenuhi kantin. Sedetik kemudian suara-suara lainnya mengikuti suara perempuan itu. Terlihat beberapa perempuan dan tiga orang laki-laki sedang bergerombol di sebuah meja. Dua orang laki-laki duduk di atas meja dan memukul-mukul bahu laki-laki lain yang menjadi objek sasaran perempuan tadi.

Oh Sehun..

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan mengikuti arah sumber kegaduhan. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk mencari sosok 'calon teman satu kelompok' yang tadi Kyungsoo ingin tunjukkan padanya.

"Brengsek kau, Park Chanyeol! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak ikut taruhan! Semua kartuku disita dan aku tidak punya uang sepeser pun!"

"Persetan dengan kartu-kartumu, ayo bayar kekalahanmu!"

Luhan nyaris tersedak jjajjangmyeon nya melihat sosok Oh Sehun yang sedang membela diri dengan penuh emosi. Laki-laki itu bertubuh tinggi tegap dan mempunyai dada yang sangat bidang. Benar kata Kyungsoo, bahkan kulitnya lebih putih dari semua perempuan yang ada di meja itu. Garis rahangnya benar-benar tegas dan kuat, belum lagi alisnya yang tebal dengan tatapan mata dinginnya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan dan menyikut-nyikut lengan Luhan seakan-akan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan. Melihat Luhan yang terpaku, Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kyungsoo pikir Luhan mulai tertarik dengan keberadaan seorang laki-laki yang mungkin bisa membuat hidupnya sedikit lebih berwarna. Luhan sangat beruntung berada satu kelompok dengan Sehun, si laki-laki populer di sekolah. Bahkan Kyungsoo pernah mendengar bahwa Sehun masuk ke dalam jajaran siswa terpopuler se-antero kota Seoul!

"Cih, biang onar! Dosa apa aku harus berada satu kelompok dengan laki-laki seperti itu. Aku tidak suka, pasti ia tidak akan pernah mengerjakan bagiannya dan hanya bisa memerintah! Sial!"

"YA! Apa maksudmu?! Kau itu beruntung, Lu! Kalau saja aku bisa bertukar denganmu, aku ingin menjadi teman kelompok Sehun yang tampan, bukan si pemalas Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Luhan. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Luhan. Ia pikir Sehun adalah orang yang gampang bergaul (walaupun kelihatan dingin) dan belum lagi wajahnya yang sangat tampan seperti pangeran berkuda putih. Bukankah seharusnya Luhan merasa senang?

"Sama saja!" balas Luhan sembari bangkit untuk membeli air minum di mesin yang terdapat di sudut kantin. Sialnya, Luhan harus melewati gerombolan biang onar tadi untuk bisa mengisi kerongkongannya dengan air mineral.

Jujur saja, sejak sekolah dasar Luhan sangat membenci siswa-siswa yang merasa dirinya 'menonjol', biang onar, atau yang selalu berlagak seperti 'penguasa' di kelas. Semacam alergi tersendiri, sebisa mungkin Luhan menghindari segala kontak dengan golongan siswa seperti itu.

Namun nyatanya mimpi buruk datang dan Luhan harus terjebak selama 1 semester dengan si populer Sehun. Apapun itu, Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin tahu.

Entah mengapa jarak mesin minuman berwarna merah itu mendadak terasa jauh bagi Luhan. Ia tidak ingin pergi kesana, namun dimana lagi ia bisa menemukan berbagai macam minuman kecuali di mesin keramat itu.

Luhan benci ketika harus beradu pandang dengan laki-laki tinggi itu saat ia melewati meja gerombolan yang sedari tadi membuat kegaduhan. Tatapan dingin dan meneliti dari kedua mata Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan risih. Ia seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh tatapan tajam Sehun. Luhan bisa mendengar gerombolan siswa itu berbisik-bisik dan bergemuruh, menanyakan apakah Sehun mengenal dirinya, apakah Luhan adalah siswa kelas 3B juga, dan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai Luhan yang membuat telinga laki-laki cantik itu memanas.

"Cih, mengapa mereka selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain?" gumam Luhan kesal dan mengambil botol air mineralnya dengan kasar.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Luhan menarik Kyungsoo pergi dari kantin. Ia benar-benar muak dengan suara-suara gerombolan itu. Ia butuh ketenangan, dan entah mengapa tatapan tajam Sehun tadi seperti terus menghantui di belakangnya.

Semoga saja Luhan dapat menahan kesabaran nya menghadapi laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun itu...

.

.

.

.

.

"Masing-masing anggota kelompok dapat berkumpul sekarang dan saya akan menjelaskan tata cara praktikum kali ini." ujar Kim seonsaengnim sambil menenteng beberapa pot berisi bunga mawar berbagai warna.

Mendadak seluruh kelas bergemuruh, semua siswa sibuk mencari teman-teman satu kelompok mereka, mencari tempat strategis agar bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Kim seonsaengnim dengan jelas. Seluruh siswa memandangi deretan bunga mawar itu dengan tatapan penuh kagum karena keindahannya, terutama kaum perempuan.

Namun tidak dengan Luhan. Ia lah siswa terakhir yang berjalan lunglai menuju meja yang sudah ditempati oleh Joohyun dan Sehun. Luhan lah satu-satunya siswa yang sama sekali tidak berminat dengan semua hal mengenai kerja kelompok kali ini.

"Hai, Luhan! Ya.. ada apa dengan wajahmu?" sapa Joohyun dengan ceria dan akrab. Luhan menggeleng lemah dan mengatakan ia hanya sedikit mengantuk.

Luhan berdecak karena tidak ada kursi kosong untuk dirinya, mau tidak mau ia harus duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun dan membelakangi papan tulis. Luhan menopang dagunya dengan tangannya malas, ia terus menunduk dan memandangi meja dengan tatapan kosong.

Sementara Joohyun mencatat bagaimana prosedur penanaman bunga mawar, bahan-bahan apa saja yang digunakan dan lain-lain. Joohyun memandangi kedua teman sekolompoknya, dan ia menghela napas pelan. Luhan yang tenggelam dengan dunianya dan Sehun memperhatikan penjelasan Kim seonsaengnim dengan tatapan dingin tanpa memedulikan keberadaan Joohyun. Benar-benar canggung.

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan membeli bibit bunga mawar di toko sebelah rumahku, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut menanam bibit ini karena ada jadwal latihan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan, bagaimana, Sehun? Luhan?" tanya Joohyun sambil mencoba memecah keheningan di dalam kelompoknya.

Sehun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih rileks dan sedikit terkekeh. "Kau seorang trainee, bukan? Hebat kau, Joohyun! Latihan apa saja yang kau lakukan? Menyanyi? Menari? Akting?" tanya Sehun panjang lebar.

"Ah tidak begitu, Sehun-ah. Masa trainee ku belum mencapai 6 bulan, aku belum sehebat itu. Iya seperti yang kau katakan, menyanyi, menari, akting.. ah semuanya menyenangkan!"

Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah dua orang itu dengan tatapan malas. Sekarang Sehun sudah terlihat akrab dengan Joohyun, terbukti mereka sudah tenggelam ke dalam percakapan mengenai masa trainee Joohyun. Luhan pikir Sehun adalah orang yang irit bicara, nyatanya bibir Sehun terus bergerak dan terkadang membentuk sebuah tawa karena percakapan nya dengan Joohyun.

Luhan berdecak kesal sedikit merasa diacuhkan. Halo.. di depan kalian juga ada seorang manusia! Mengapa kalian tidak mengajakku bicara?! Dasar sombong! Batin Luhan kesal.

"Kau yang tadi ada di kantin, kan? Jadi namamu Luhan? Siswa dari China ternyata." Ucap Sehun sambil memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan akrab seakan-akan mereka berdua pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya.

"Ya." Luhan mendesis dan menjawab sekenanya. Ia benar-benar jengah dan ingin segera pulang. Posisi duduk Luhan benar-benar tepat untuk membuat dirinya menjadi objek pemandangan bagi Sehun. Luhan ingin berteriak di wajah Sehun untuk berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan meneliti seperti itu. Ia ingin meninju wajah tampan Sehun karena tatapan itu membuat kerja jantungnya mendadak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak suka segala bentuk perhatian dalam artian positif maupun negatif.

Tuhan sepertinya mendengar doa Luhan karena tidak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran telah selesai. Dengan terburu-buru Luhan mengambil tas ranselnya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk segera pulang. Namun sayang nya Kyungsoo berkata ia harus membeli bibit bersama Soojung dan mengumpat dengan penuh amarah bahwa Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan bergegas pamit pada Kyungsoo setelah mengucapkan kata 'semangat' pada sahabat yang wajahnya mirip tokoh kartun Pororo itu.

Lagi-lagi tatapan itu..

Luhan bergidik dan sedikit salah tingkah saat tidak sengaja beradu pandang dengan kedua manik yang dingin itu. Apa yang salah dari penampilannya? Ataukah wajah nya sangat buruk rupa hingga Sehun terus menatapnya seperti itu?

Lari, Luhan! Lari!

Luhan benar-benar seperti orang ketakutan yang sedang berlari-lari di koridor. Beberapa kali ia tidak sengaja menabrak siswa lain, beberapa kali juga ia membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. Laki-laki berparas cantik itu menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya sambil terus mengumpat atas nama Sehun.

"Apa dia gila? Dasar laki-laki tolol! Aishhh apakah wajahku aneh? Sial kenapa dadaku mendadak sesak? Keparat ka-"

"Luhan!"

Luhan mematung mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Suara itu tidak terlalu familiar di telinganya, namun perasaannya mendadak tak enak. Sekali lagi, jantungnya seperti akan meloncat keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menyadari siapakah pemilik suara tadi.

"A-ada apa?!" ucap Luhan sedikit memekik. Ia memundurkan kakinya satu langkah ketika Sehun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin meminta nomor ponselmu untuk kerja kelompok kita nanti. Bukankah setiap minggu kita akan membuat laporan tentang perkembangan bunga mawar itu? Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta nomormu." Ujar Sehun panjang lebar dengan sedikit senyum yang menjadi senjatanya untuk memikat kaum hawa. Sayangnya Luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan senyuman itu dan malah menatap Sehun aneh.

Luhan mengambil ponsel yang diserahkan Sehun dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor dengan terburu-buru. Setidaknya kecepatan jari-jarinya dalam mengetik berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin berlama berada di hadapan laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Terima kasih, Lu. Akan ku hubungi kau setelah aku sampai di rumah."

Luhan yang tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk canggung dan memandangi punggung lebar Sehun yang berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. Luhan masih terpaku di tempat yang sama saat Sehun memakai helm dan menyalakan mesin motor nya yang gagah. Hingga motor Sehun berjalan melewati dirinya dan si pemilik motor tersebut melemparkan senyum padanya, ia baru tersadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan setelah ia sampai di apartemen kecilnya, ia bertingkah seperti tersihir oleh sesuatu. Luhan hanya bisa tergeletak di kasurnya sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Luhan bertingkah aneh seperti ini memang bukan tanpa alasan. Luhan adalah seorang 'introvert' yang sejak dulu jarang berbicara selain dengan sahabatnya. Tidak pernah ada yang berminat untuk mengajaknya bicara. Bukan karena Luhan berawajah buruk rupa atau pun miskin hingga ia dikucilkan dan tidak mendapat banyak teman. Namun, sebuah kenangan buruk membuatnya menarik diri dari pergaulan teman-teman sebayanya.

Luhan tidak punya siapapun di negara yang ia tempati sekarang. Kedua orang tua nya berada di Beijing dan Luhan mengikuti kegiatan pertukaran pelajar sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Ia berpikir bahwa menyenangkan tinggal jauh dari orang tua dan bertekad untuk melanjutkan studi ke jenjang berikutnya di Korea Selatan. Belajar menjadi anak yang mandiri katanya.

 **'** ** _N.. ni hao, wo shi Lu Han. W.. wo kebu keyi zuo zai zheli?'* (Hai, namaku Xi Luhan. Boleh kah aku duduk disini?)_**

 ** _'_** ** _Kau bicara apa, hah? Dasar manusia planet! Hahaha tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan!'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Jangan dekat-dekat dengan makhluk asing seperti dia!'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Hah? Apa? Lelucon yang sangat lucu!'_**

Bayang-bayang itu muncul lagi...

Ketika sampai di Korea Selatan saat menginjak kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama, ia benar-benar buta dan tidak mengerti bahasa Korea. Belum lagi kebanyakan siswa di kelas enggan mengajaknya bicara dengan alasan Luhan memakai bahasa planet yang tidak dimengerti orang-orang. Keberadaan Luhan di kelas pun dinyatakan nihil bagi siswa-siswa disana. Ternyata apa yang selama ini Luhan pikirkan tentang betapa menyenangkannya hidup jauh dari orang tua, terutama di negara orang, adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Luhan benci harus berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru di sekitarnya, karena itu akan mengingatkan nya dengan mimpi buruk yang sudah ia kubur selama beberapa tahun. Karena itu ia semacam mempunyai ketakutan dan pikiran yang berlebihan saat berbicara dengan orang yang beum pernah ia kenal.

Setiap malam ia selalu bergerumul dengan tumpukan kamus-kamus bahasa Korea, memperbaiki kosa katanya dan melancarkan pelafalannya. Semua ini ia lakukan agar ia bisa diterima di lingkungannya. Seiring bertambahnya usia, ia bertekad untuk mencoba terbuka pada orang lain. Setidaknya hanya sekedar basa-basi atau menanyakan kabar. Ia harus melawan rasa takutnya agar bisa bertahan sekuat yang ia bisa.

Drrtt... drrrrt...

 **Hai, Lu! Ini aku, Sehun.**

Oh Sehun. Laki-laki itu yang membuat jantung Luhan berdetak diluar kendali. Laki-laki pertama (selain Kyungsoo) yang lebih dulu mengajaknya berbicara. Sebenarnya ada sedikit perasaan senang di hati Luhan karena Sehun mau berteman dengannya. Itu berarti Sehun tidak menganggapnya aneh, juga berarti Sehun menerima keberadaan dirinya di kelas. Ternyata apa yang Kyungsoo katakan ada benarnya bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang mudah bergaul.

Namun tetap saja ada ketakutan tersendiri bagi Luhan untuk terlibat dengan siswa populer seperti Sehun. Ia bisa menerima jika Sehun ingin berteman dengannya, tetapi bagaimana dengan gerombolan teman-temannya yang mempunyai aura sangat mengintimidasi menurut Luhan. Luhan dapat bertaruh jika teman-teman Sehun akan menertawakan atau mencemooh dirinya karena sudah berani berbicara dengan Sehun yang sangat populer. Ah, sepertinya Luhan terlalu banyak menonton drama di televisi hingga berpikir di luar nalar seperti ini.

 **Aku hampir lupa memberi tahumu, besok sepulang sekolah kita tanam bibit yang sudah dibeli Joohyun. Ini permintaan Joohyun karena besok ia ada jadwal latihan, untuk itu hanya kita berdua yang bisa mengerjakannya.**

Hanya berdua...

Luhan mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kencang menahan perasaan dilema yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

Haruskah ia membuka diri untuk Sehun?

Atau malah membuat dinding pembatas yang takkan pernah bisa dipanjat siapapun?

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Terkadang ia pikir dirinya terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi segala sesuatu. Ini hanya masalah pertemanan saja, tapi jantung Luhan berdebar di luar kendali seperti anak perempuan yang akan dinikahi.

 **Oke sampai berjumpa besok, Sehun-ssi**

Luhan melempar ponselnya setelah notifikasi pesan terkirim terpampang di layar ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian ia meraih kembali ponselnya dan melepaskan baterai ponsel tersebut. Dengan gugup ia menyembunyikan ponselnya di bawah bantal, seakan takut jika Sehun dapat melihat kegugupannya saat ini.

Luhan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kasar dan mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya. Lebih baik ia tidur untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang Sehun dari pikirannya, juga untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya. Persetan dengan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, ia hanya ingin melupakan kejadian hari ini.

Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya, ia berharap agar hari esok akan segera tiba...

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Lu! Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

Luhan nyaris terjerembab ke aspal saat Sehun tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dari samping. Ia menoleh dan memberikan senyum kikuk pada laki-laki tinggi itu. Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang saat menyadari Sehun sedang mengendarai motor balapnya dengan helm yang bertengger di kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menyikut-nyikut lengan Luhan, kedua bola matanya hampir keluar, dan mulutnya menganga melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Melihat keberadaan Kyungsoo di samping Luhan, Sehun membuka helm hitamnya dan tersenyum untuk menyapa Kyungsoo. Rasanya lutut Kyungsoo lemas seperti tak bertulang mendapatkan senyuman dari siswa se-populer Oh Sehun yang kurang ajarnya sangat tampan.

"Eung.. a.. anu ku pikir kau lupa. Hehehe." Ujar Luhan terbata-bata sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebenarnya Luhan benar-benar berharap Sehun melupakan rencana itu. Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Bahkan ia terbangun tengah malam dengan jantung berdebar hanya karena terngiang-ngiang ajakan Sehun. Ia benar-benar mengutuk kerja jantungnya karena sudah mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo naik!"

Sehun melemparkan sebuah helm berukuran lebih kecil ke arah Luhan. Untung saja Luhan mempunyai refleks yang cepat, kalau tidak helm itu akan melayang dan Luhan akan terbaring di rumah sakit dalam keadaan gegar otak.

Kyungsoo dengan semangat mendorong-dorong tubuh Luhan, di wajahnya terpampang senyum jahil karena kegugupan Luhan di depan Sehun. Kyungsoo berbisik, "Ku bilang apa.. kau pasti akan terpesona dengan ketampanannya."

"Ya! Diam kau!" bentak Luhan yang sedang sibuk memasangkan pengait helmnya dengan susah payah. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku aneh dua manusia di hadapannya. Setelah Luhan naik ke atas motornya, Sehun menyalakan mesin motornya dan melaju meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk melambaikan tangan nya pada Luhan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Dimana rumahmu?!" tanya Sehun sambil meninggikan suaranya agar bisa terdengar oleh Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar samar-samar memajukan kepalanya hingga berada tepat di atas bahu Sehun. Ia tercekat saat menyadari apa yang Sehun katakan.

Bukankah hari ini mereka akan menanam bunga bersama?!

Ataukah Sehun hanya mencari kesempatan untuk mengantar Luhan pulang ke apartemennya?!

Tidak, tidak! Luhan hanya terlalu percaya diri. Ia pikir siapa dirinya hingga seorang Oh Sehun mau mengantarnya pulang?

"A-aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen. D-di ujung jalan sana!" pekik Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan berwarna putih di ujung jalan. Sehun mengangguk dan mempercepat laju motornya menuju tempat parkir apartemen tersebut.

Sejujurnya Luhan masih bingung untuk apa Sehun mengantarnya ke apartemen miliknya. Ia malu pada Sehun karena apartemen nya bukanlah apartemen mewah seperti yang ada di drama-drama, melainkan apartemen dengan 1 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, serta dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang TV.

Setelah mereka sampai dan memarkiran motornya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan. Suasana seperti inilah yang dibenci Luhan, itu membuat pikirannya bercabang dan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Luhan memasukki lift dengan gugup sambil meremas tali tas nya, sementara yang Sehun lakukan hanya melemparkan pandangan meneliti pada sekitarnya. Laki-laki berwajah rusa itu terus-menerus menghela napasnya. Ia benar-benar benci bagaimana tubuhnya mengkhianati kerja otaknya.

Seharusnya Luhan tidak membiarkan orang asing masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Luhan tidak mengenal Sehun, Luhan tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui dirinya lebih dalam. Namun sebelah hatinya berkata, bukankah Luhan selalu bertekad untuk membuka dirinya? Untuk bangkit dan bergaul dengan banyak orang agar bisa diterima di lingkungannya. Bergaul dengan Sehun si anak populer bukankah merupakan sebuah kebanggaan yang luar biasa?

Cklek..

"M-maaf apartemenku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ujar Luhan sambil membuka sepatunya. Sehun hanya terkekeh dan masuk mendahului sang pemilik apartemen.

"Tidak apa. Malah aku ingin sepertimu, mempunyai apartemen sendiri. Hidup bebas." Jawab laki-laki tinggi itu dengan enteng. Sehun mendudukkan bokongnya di sebuah sofa kecil dan membuka tasnya yang berukuran cukup besar. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa plastik berukuran sedang lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Luhan yang sudah berganti pakaian menghampiri Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bibit dan media tanam yang dibeli Joohyun kemarin. Kau ada pot dan sekop? Langsung saja kita tanam sekarang." Ucap Sehun mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mengambil pot dan sekop yang ia simpan di tempat menjemur.

Luhan menghela napasnya (lagi), merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi yang canggung seperti ini. Belum banyak yang ia ketahui dari Sehun, jadi ia tidak bisa sekedar berbasa-basi memulai percakapan.

"I-ini.." kata Luhan singkat sambil meletakkan pot dan sekop diatas meja. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sehun. Dengan terampil Sehun mencampurkan pupuk yang Joohyun beli dengan tanah di dalam pot. Sehun menggulung lengan kemejanya agar tanah yang ia gunakan tidak mengotori kemejanya.

Mulut Luhan ternganga melihat betapa tampannya Sehun dari jarak sedekat ini. Alisnya yang tebal bertemu saat Sehun sedang berkonsentrasi memindahkan polybag berisi bibit mawar ke dalam pot yang berisi pupuk dan tanah. Luhan merasa seperti orang tolol karena yang ia lakukan hanya terpaku memandangi wajah Sehun.

"Apa kau hanya akan diam disitu dan membuka mulutmu, Luhan?"

"Y.. ya? Ah.. a-ani.. m.. maksudku, aku hanya.. hanya belum mengerti."

Luhan merutukki lidahnya yang mendadak kaku di saat seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, Sehun pasti akan melihat betapa canggungnya Luhan dan akan menganggap dirinya aneh. Rasanya Luhan ingin mengubur seluruh tubuhnya hidup-hidup.

"Kenapa kau sangat gugup seperti itu? Ya! Bisakah kita berbicara lebih santai, membicarakan sesuatu seperti... makanan kesukaanmu, kegiatanmu selain sekolah, atau siapa kekasihmu sekarang?" ujar Sehun sambil membereskan sisa-sisa tanah yang berserakan di meja dan tersenyum lembut pada Luhan.

Luhan ingin berteriak karena senyuman itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat seolah meyakinkan dirinya agar jantungnya tidak berdetak lebih cepat. "Ah.. tidak ada yang menarik di kehidupanku, selain fakta bahwa aku adalah orang China asli yang berlagak mandiri di negara orang." Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman hambar mengingat kampung halaman nya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Dari raut wajahmu, kau terlihat sedikit menyedihkan. Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke China?"

Luhan memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum aku sukses. Yang kedua orang tuaku tahu, aku selalu bahagia di Korea. Jika aku kembali sekarang, aku takut melukai hati mereka karena selama ini telah berbohong."

Sehun mendengarkan jawaban Luhan dengan seksama. Ia memandangi wajah laki-laki di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa kedua mata Luhan seakan mempunyai daya tarik sendiri bagi Sehun. Sehun tak bisa berhenti mengarahkan pandangannya pada kedua mata bening itu, dan itu membuatnya penasaran dengan sosok Luhan.

Mungkin pesona Sehun yang terlalu memikat atau Luhan yang mulai nyaman dengan kehadiran Sehun, keduanya tenggelam ke dalam percakapan yang lebih santai dan tidak jarang Luhan tertawa karena kepercayaan diri Sehun yang tinggi. Percakapan mereka mengalir begitu saja, membuat Luhan melupakan ketakutannya dengan orang yang belum ia kenal. Namun sekarang, Sehun resmi menjadi teman nya dan Luhan mulai mantap membuka dirinya untuk Sehun.

"Apa kau mempunyai kekasih? Perempuan atau... laki-laki?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan memukul lengan Sehun karena pertanyaan bodoh itu. Ia jadi teringat Yifan, mantan kekasihnya yang sangat posesif dan selalu membuat Luhan naik darah. Namun Luhan tidak mungkin mengatakan terang-terangan pada Sehun bahwa mantan kekasih nya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya? Meraba payudara atau mengulum penis?" tanya Sehun penasaran yang disambut dengan cubitan Luhan di pinggang Sehun.

"Tidak! Ya! Berhenti mengatakan hal mesum seperti itu, Oh Sehun!" Pipi Luhan memanas mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Jangankan melakukan seks, melakukan ciuman pertama saja ia tidak pernah. Semua yang Sehun katakan hanya ada di film porno yang selalu ia tonton jika ada waktu senggang. Terkadang ia memang penasaran bagaimana rasanya melakukan kontak fisik seperti yang para pemain itu lakukan di balik layar kaca. Namun ia terlalu takut, lagi pula untuk bisa dekat dengan seseorang saja ia harus berusaha setengah mati.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bermain. Kau pasti penasaran dengan hal-hal seperti itu, bukan? Aku juga belum mempunyai pengalaman dengan hal itu. Bagaimana kalau... kita melakukannya? Tidak usah takut, kita sudah berteman, Lu."

Bagai petir di siang bolong, Luhan hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengar penawaran Sehun yang benar-benar di luar akal sehatnya. Sesungguhnya Luhan tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Sehun bahwa laki-laki putih itu tidak pernah melakukannya. Bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun yang disebut sebagai siswa populer, dikelilingi banyak perempuan dan laki-laki yang mengaguminya, tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu?

 _'_ _...kita sudah berteman, Lu.'_

Luhan tak bisa berkutik mendengar kalimat terakhir dari bibir Sehun. Memang Sehun merupakan laki-laki pertama (selain Kyungsoo) yang mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu, membuat Luhan semakin lama semakin nyaman walaupun pertemuan mereka terbilang sangat singkat. Teman... Sehun tahu apa yang Luhan butuhkan selama ini. Namun Luhan bukan laki-laki murahan yang bisa dipermainkan begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan menganggapmu murahan. Jika begitu, tak ada bedanya antara kau dan aku. Bagaimana? Rileks sedikit, Lu, agar hidupmu tidak terlampau datar. Hanya mengulum penis bukanlah sebuah dosa besar." Jelas Sehun seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu bahwa Sehun sangat pintar merangkai kata-kata atau bahkan Sehun adalah seorang penghipnotis?

Ada sedikit perasaan tergelitik di pikiran Luhan yang menginginkan tawaran itu. Luhan memang sudah bosan dengan kehidupan nya yang setiap hari tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari kemarin. Beberapa orang juga sempat mengejeknya karena terlalu naif. Bagaimana pun juga dirinya adalah laki-laki, bukankah hal yang wajar untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Kyungsoo yang berwajah seperti siswa taman kanak-kanak saja sudah pernah melakukan ciuman dengan mantan kekasihnya! Namun apakah seks jawabannya?

Bagaimana mungkin seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas melakukan permainan gila seperti itu? Apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun sebenarnya?

Tetapi.. bermain-main sedikit tidak apa, kan? Mencari pengalaman selagi masih muda?

"A-aku.. aku mau, Seh –mmph.."

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun mencondongkan badannya lalu menarik dagu Luhan dan melumat habis bibir tipis itu. Bukan sekedar kecupan, tapi ciuman itu melibatkan lidah Sehun yang lapar. Luhan hampir tersedak karena Sehun benar-benar menekan tengkuknya dan menghisap bibir Luhan kuat-kuat.

Luhan hanya bisa membuka mulutnya pasrah dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan, karena ia tidak pernah berciuman dengan siapapun. Lidah Sehun terburu-buru memasukki rongga mulut Luhan, mencari dimana benda kenyal tak bertulang itu. Sehun menghisap lidah Luhan dan menjilati kedua belah bibir Luhan hingga ciuman mereka menjadi semakin panas.

"Mmmmsscchh"

Suara decakan menggema di ruangan itu, bersamaan dengan tangan besar Sehun yang menjalar di permukaan kulit Luhan. Tangan Sehun menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus yang dikenakan Luhan dan meraba perut rata laki-laki cantik itu. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya antara takut yang bercampur malu. Ia ingin menangis karena tangan Sehun yang terus meraba di balik kausnya. Rasanya seperti diperkosa tanpa paksaan, Luhan merasa dirinya begitu menjijikan.

"H-hun.. ak-"

Luhan ingin menghentikan perbuatan Sehun sebelum semuanya semakin jauh, tetapi Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menggendong tubuh Luhan menuju kamar laki-laki cantik itu. Sehun membanting tubuh Luhan di kasur lalu mulai menindih tubuh Luhan.

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan panik saat Sehun mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dan membuangnya sembarang ke atas lantai. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya enggan melihat Sehun, ia menggigit bibirnya ketakutan kaena sebelumnya Sehun hanya menawarkan Luhan untuk mengulum penis. Mengapa Sehun harus melucuti pakaian miliknya seperti itu?

"Remas, Lu!" titah Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan, meletakkan tangan itu di atas penisnya yang masih terbalut celana seragamnya. Dengan takut dan ragu, Luhan meremas benda yang semakin lama semakin meremas itu. Ini begitu asing bagi Luhan. Melakukan onani saja ia malu pada dirinya sendiri, sekarang ia harus mengurus penis orang lain yang berukuran jauh besar dari miliknya.

Tidak sabar dengan respon Luhan yang lambat, Sehun menurungkan resletingnya dan membebaskan penisnya yang berdiri tegak karena sudah kepalang terangsang. Laki-laki putih itu berbaring di samping Luhan. Ia menarik tubuh Luhan untuk bangkit dan mendorongnya sampai tubuh Luhan berlutut di sela-sela kedua paha Sehun.

"Kocok penisku, Xi Luhan. Arghhh.. begitu.."

Sehun menggeram kenikmatan merasakan jari-jari tangan Luhan membungkus penisnya, menggerakkan nya naik turun dengan tempo pelan. Permainan lambat seperti ini membuat Sehun semakin terangsang. Laki-laki putih itu tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

Ia menekan kepala Luhan dan mengarahkan penisnya masuk ke mulut Luhan. Sementara Luhan benar-benar dalam keadaan terhimpit, ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya, ia takut melihat bentuk penis orang lain. Perutnya mendadak mual saat Sehun memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Luhan.

"Mmmmphh ughhkk-"

"Mainkan lidahmu!" titah Sehun seperti tuan pada budaknya.

Luhan mengangguk takut. Ia menaik-turunkan kepalanya sembari lidahnya bergerak menjilati pangkal penis Sehun menuju ujungnya. Laki-laki Beijing itu meringis karena lidahnya terasa pegal dan rahangnya benar-benar kaku.

"Ahhhh Luhanhh.." Sehun terus mendesah memanggil nama Luhan parau. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membantu kerja Luhan yang semakin melemah. Ketika Luhan mencoba menghisap penis Sehun lebih, ia merasa mual karena ujung penis itu menghantam pangkal tenggorokannya. Luhan ingin muntah hingga kedua mata itu memerah dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Melihat hal itu, Sehun menghentikan gerakannya sebentar. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Raut wajahnya mendadak menjadi khawatir, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Luhan kembali melanjutkan permainannya dan menghisap penis Sehun lebih kencang dan dalam. Penis Sehun berkedut dan mengeluarkan setitik cairan di ujung lubangnya. Dengan gerakan menggoda, Luhan memainkan lidahnya untuk menjilati cairan tersebut, menusuk-nusuk lubang itu hingga Sehun gemetar.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mendorong kepala Luhan, membuat Luhan mengeluarkan penis besar itu dari dalam mulutnya.

"Argghhh.." Sehun menggeram sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Penisnya memuncratkan cairan sperma yang membasahi setengah wajah dan leher Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya enggan melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia bergidik saat aroma sperma yang menyengat menusuk indera penciumannya. Aroma menyengat seperti aroma sabun yang dicampur dengan tepung terigu menurut Luhan.

Luhan segera merangkak ke pinggir kasur untuk mengambil tisu di atas meja. Ia membersihkan cairan putih kental itu dari wajah, tubuh, dan juga sprei biru mudanya. Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang sedang memakai celana dan kemeja yang sudah tiidak beraturan itu.

Sehun dan Luhan bangkit tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Suasana canggung kembali hadir ke tengah-tengah mereka. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk mengikuti Sehun sampai ke ruang tamu. Laki-laki tinggi itu mengenakan jaketnya dan menyampirkan ranselnya di pundak.

Sebelum membuka pintu apartemen Luhan, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada satu perjanjian.. kau harus profesional. Aku pulang dulu."

BLAMMM

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun nanar. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud dengan kata 'profesional'. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar diluar kendali sekaligus terasa pedih.

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup, Luhan menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu telah membawa setengah hatinya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

((Konflik selalu ada di tiap chapter))

Haiiiiii! saya bawa certita baru yang ehm ehm sedih dan dari kisah nyata hehehe sedikit penjelasan, **Luhan** itu orgnya introvert yg takut sama orang, gamau bergaul, ga bisa mulai ngomong duluan, tapi kalo udah kenal sama orang/diajak ngomong duluan, dia itu banyak omong dan asik XD jadi jgn heran kalo diajak Sehun bentar, Luhan udh berani ngomong karena sehunnya easy going gitu.. sengaja part ini panjang buat perkenalan /?

kalo **Sehun**? ntahlah.. nyatanya ada laki-laki kayak sehun di dunia nyata...

saya butuh masukan buat **ff hunhan pertama** saya ini :'') kalo ada masukan, kritik, saran bisa dikirim di kotak review :3

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAV YA :33


End file.
